Kung Fu Man
200px |Descrição = Arte não-oficial de Kung Fu Man |Criador = Vários |Downloadlink = Versão da Elecbyte Capcom Kung Fu Man V-ism Kung Fu Man Versão da Warner Outro Kung Fu Man Kung Fu Man Sujo O Kung Fu Man Bônus KFM Kfm editado Versão do DivineWolf Outro Kung Fu Man (2013) Gatotyuman Chefão Kung Fu Man Ped Fu Man Simbiote Kung Fu Man Kung Fu Man Assassino Versão do FantasyBladeHeaven do KFM Assassino Kung Fu Man Estupido Kung Fu Man Fraco KFM Super Rápido Hiper KFM G Mathu Oka Man 66KFM Kung Fu Man Vivo Kung Fu Man Ajudante P2 Redirect KFM State Set KFM Sokusi Test KFM Kung Fu Man Lendário O Brutal |Origem = Elecbyte}} Kung Fu Man (Traduzido como Homem do Kung Fu e muitas vezes abreviado como KFM) é o primeiro personagem de M.U.G.E.N criado e vem instalado em todas as versões do mecanismo M.U.G.E.N quando baixado do site da Elecbyte. A história de Kung Fu Man começa com ele e sua namorada passeando. Uma hora durante sua caminhada, o casal foi emboscado por Suave Dude e seus minions; Kung Fu Man se afasta dos minions de Suave Dude, mas como ele está preocupado, Suave Dude captura a namorada do Kung Fu Man e foge para seu esconderijo. Para conseguir sua namorada de volta, Kung Fu Man vai para o esconderijo do Suave Dude, não deixando nada em seu caminho (exceto o fato que a Elecbyte ainda tem que criar o Suave Dude). Kung Fu Man foi originalmente criado pela Elecbyte, os criadores do M.U.G.E.N, mas desde então, forão feitas varias versões editadas do Kung Fu Man, dando a ele movimentos e abilidades novos, incluindo Kung Fu Fiunn, Kung Fu Bender, Kung Fu Master, King Fancy Man, Orochi Kung Fu Man e Kung Fu Head, assim como outras versões apelonas. História Introdução "Kung Fu Man and his girlfriend were going for a walk..." "When they were attacked by the evil Suave Dude and his minions!!" "While Kung Fu Man was busy fighting off the minions" "Suave Dude captured his girlfriend!!" "Determined to rescue his girlfriend, Kung Fu Man now sets off for Suave Dude's secret mountain temple hideout..." Finalização "Having defeated his evil clone, Kung Fu Man is ready to beat Suave Dude and rescue his girlfriend." "But wait!! We haven't made the Suave Dude character yet!!" "Don't cry, Kung Fu Man. Maybe you'll get a chance next time..." História (Tradução) Introdução "Kung Fu Man e sua namorada foram passear..." "Quando eles foram atacados pelo malvado Suave Dude e seus minions!!" "Enquanto Kung Fu Man estava ocupado lutando contra os minions" "Suave Dude capturou a namorada dele !!" "Determinado a resgatar sua namorada, Kung Fu Man vai para o esconderijo secreto do Suave Dude..." Finalização "Tendo derrotando seu clone malvado, Kung Fu Man está pronto para derrotar Suave Dude e resgatar sua namorada." "Mas espere!! Nós ainda não criamos o personagem Suave Dude!!" "Não chore, Kung Fu Man. Talvez você tenha uma chance na próxima vez..." Jogabilidade Kung Fu Man da Elecbyte é um personagem muito simples e básico que é útil para jogadores principiantes para compreender os básicos de jogos de luta. especialistas com o Kung Fu Man como markyjoe1990 podem usar o Kung Fu Man de um jeito que ele pode se tornar apelão no M.U.G.E.N. Existem duas versões deste Kung Fu Man: a versão original de baixa resolução que existe desde a criação do M.U.G.E.N, e a versão de alta resolução que existe desde o lançamento do M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Kung Fu Man comes vem com sua própria história que serve como um exemplo de o que o jogador pode fazer com os outros personagens, sem mencionar que todos os especiais que o Kung Fu Man usa tem seus prós e contras; por exemplo, Kung Fu Upper pode ser combinado de enquanto Kung Fu Knee não tem a mesma combinabilidade como Kung Fu Upper, Kung Fu Zankou faz um pouco mais de dano que Kung Fu Palm, mas não tem tanto alcance. Kung Fu Man também tem uma característica única que a maioria dos personagens não tem a não ser que eles tenham um parceiro, e esta é a habilidade de combinar de ou em um arremesso, que pode ser usado por jogadores mais experientes com o Kung Fu Man. além disso, o Parry pode ser usado para bloquear e ser capaz de interromper ataques extremamente ofensivos e possivelmente IA apelão, como Rage Rock e Shin Akuma do GM. KFM usa um sistema de luta de 4 botões, dois socos (x + y) e dois chutes (a + b). Seus movimentos consistem de socos e chutes simples, um agarramento e alguns ataques especiais. Estes ataques especiais tem três formas, elas são... *Forma fraca *Forma forte *Forma rápida (Precisa de 1/3 de uma barra de poder) Ele também tem dois hipers que são versões mais fortes de dois ataques especiais. Apesar de ser um oponente fraco, ele é capaz de combinar seus ataques causando alto dano ao oponente se feito bom o suficiente. Para o seu IA, ele é muito fácil e muito adequado a principiantes, existe, porém, um patch de IA feito por ironcommando que o deixa mais desafiante que seu IA padrão. Este patch de IA pode ser baixado aqui. 'Estatísticas' *Vida: 1000 *Poder: 3000 *Ataque: 100 *Defesa: 100 'Lista de Movimentos' 'Especiais' 'Hipers' 'Paletas' 'Frases de Vitória' 'Geral' *''"You need a lot of training. Come back in ten years."'' *''"That was a good workout."'' *''"I want to challenge more skilled fighters."'' *''"Your moves are too predictable. You want to learn Kung Fu Palm? It's not for novices."'' *''"You must defeat Tu Shou to stand a chance."'' *''"What do you mean my girlfriend is in another temple?"'' *''"You look familiar. Did I see you on TV?"'' en:Kung Fu Manes:Kung Fu Manfr:Kung Fu Mande:Kung Fu Man Categoria:Personagens